Playful Angels
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Gods angels having a tickle-fight in heaven :3


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_A request for a friend of mine on DA :)  
><em>_Warnings: It's a tickle-story_  
><em>And again i am so very sorry for grammerspelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;).<em>

**_Playful angels_******

Another wonderful day in heaven had dawned.

The sun shone brightly and a mild breeze was blowing.

Michael was just back from his father, because he had given him the task to keep an eye on his brother's while he was working on a new creation.

Michael felt honored that his father trusted him so much and a broad smile was on his face when he walked over the meadow, some of his brother's right in front of him.

The mighty angel tilted his head questioningly when he heard the sounds of battle, coming from his brothers in front of him. He saw Balthazar, Castiel and Samandriel sitting on the ground, watching Gabriel and Lucifer how they fought against each other.

Michael rolled his eyes at this sight.

He was sure it had been Lucifer's idea to start a fight.

It may be not a serious fight, but even a play fight was a fight in Michael's eyes.

He made sure that he looked like the big brother he was, spreading his wings out slightly and puffing out his chest to look more like the mighty warrior he was as he stepped closer to his brother's. But none of them seemed to recognize him until he cleared his throat.

Almost immediately four angels turned their heads around to look at him, only Lucifer seemed to ignore his big brother and with a grin on his face he pounced on his little brother Gabriel, who shrieked as he got pinned down by the morning star.

And again Michael rolled his eyes before he stepped closer and crossed his arms above his chest, looking down at the two fighting and laughing angels to his feet. He felt how a small smile pulled on his own lips, but he tried to bite it back. He was the big brother, he was the one who made sure everything was alright and he was the one, who was supposed to teach all of heaven's angels how to fight. He acted always serious and almost stoic and Lucifer was sick of it. He knew his brother was watching him, play fighting with Gabriel right now and he knew he could drive his big brother mad with his silly behavior and that was one of the reasons why he loved to tease the mighty warrior angel. Just like today.

"Lucifer."

The morning star ignored his brother.

He was too busy to take his brother in the lack by taking him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. Gabriel squealed and shrieked and laughed as he flailed around and flapped his wings wildly and trying to push his big brother away from him, but he knew it was useless because Lucifer was too strong and when he glanced at Balthazar, Castiel and Samandriel and how they laughed at his predicament he knew he couldn't expect any help from them at all.

"Lucifer!"

Michael had raised his voice and now even Lucifer looked up and grimaced when he saw the stoic face his big brother wore.

"Oh come on Mikey. We're just having some fun. Something even you could use from time to time…along with Castiel."

"Hey!"

Lucifer grinned when Castiel gave him an indignant glance.

"What? I am telling the truth Cassie. Look at you. You're almost as stoic as Mikey over here."

"I am not!"

The young angel crossed his arms above his chest and looked away with a pouty mouth.

"Don't make me come over to you and make you all smiley and giggly Cassie~."

Samandriel and Balthazar were giggling now and Lucifer threw them warningly glances.

"Same goes for you two."

"Lucifer!"

Michael's powerful voice brought him back into reality and he looked at his brother's face.

He couldn't hold back the slight shiver that went through his body at this ice cold gaze he got from him.

"What Mikey?"

"First off: Let go of Gabriel."

Lucifer looked down at his little brother, who was coughing and still squirming slightly in his strong grip. Immediately the light bringer loosened his grip around the archangel's neck and let him go.

"Good. And second: What have I told you just a few days ago Lucifer?"

The younger archangel lowered his wings and made a pouty face.

"Don't start a fight…"

"And why did you do it anyways?"

"Oh come on Mikey. It's fun. And I haven't seen one of these angels complaining…despite Gabriel of course. But we all know that he is a little, whiny angel."

"What?!"

Lucifer grinned.

"I only say the truth Gabe~."

"You…Take that back!"

"Let me think about it…hmmm….nope~."

With a loud roar Gabriel jumped onto Lucifer's back, pinning the perplexed angel down into the grass and the wrestling started all over again. But this time it was Lucifer's turn to shriek and flail around, wings flapping behind his back when Gabriel pulled playfully on his feathers.

Michel could only roll his eyes at this sight, silently watching them.

But again he felt how his lips wanted to quirk up into a smile when he looked at Castiel and the other two angels who were laughing by now.

Maybe it wasn't that bad to act all playful and fool around with your little brothers.

Maybe it would do him good to do that after all the serious stuff he had done in the last few weeks and maybe even his father wanted to make sure he felt good and laughed a bit more when he was together with his brothers.

He was brought back into reality when he heard Gabriel shriek and his eyes went back to the two angels. And this time he couldn't hold back the smile anymore that was about to appear on his lips when he saw how Lucifer had gained the upper hand in their little play fight, only to pin Gabriel down onto his back, fingers digging into his side. The younger archangel squealed and giggled as he squirmed around under his big brother's merciless fingers.

"Luhuhuhucihihi nohohoho! S-Stop it! No tickling! Ah! No tickling!"

"No tickling you say? But how can I stop when you're laughing so much Gabe? You're clearly enjoying yourself right now."

Gabriel could only laugh at the teasing and threw pleading looks to his other brothers, who were almost in tears by now. Only Castiel got the courage to stand up and help his brother. At least the young angel tried, but before he could even get his hands on Lucifer, the morning star used his grace to trip him. Castiel shrieked as he fell down, right next to Gabriel and in an instant Lucifer used one hand to tickle him as well.

"Trying to save your big brother, eh Cassie? Look what happened. Now you're under my mercy as well."

"Bahahalthy! S-Samandirehehel! HELP!" Gabriel cried out in his laughing fit as Lucifer hit another weak spot, right under his lower ribs which made him shriek.

Balthazar and Samandriel looked at each other and small grins spread across their faces when they got to the same silent agreement and they were on their feet in an instant.

Michael could only shake his head when Lucifer let out an honest to God shriek when Balthazar and Samandriel both pounced on him at the same time, throwing him off of Castiel and Gabriel. They managed to pin him down and immediately twenty devious fingers dug into Lucifer's sides and belly, tickling him and making him screech with laughter when Gabriel and Castiel decided to take revenge on him as well.

"Look who's laughing now!" Gabriel said, grinning down at his laughing brother who tried to glare at him.

Another shriek left the morning star's lips when Castiel had sat down on his ankles, tickling his feet with both of his hands. He couldn't keep himself from laughing when Lucifer's laughter shot up an octave or two when he scratched his blunt nails over the soft, bare soles, occasionally tickling under his toes whenever he got the chance to do that, because his big brother scrunched up his feet the moment he tried to tease the base of them.

Meanwhile Gabriel made sure to drive him into hysterics when he ran his nails over the soft skin behind his knees. When he squeezed the tops of them he was rewarded with a loud shriek. Balthazar and Samandriel weren't helping him at all when both of them dug into his belly, his sides and his ribs, switching back and forth quickly to keep him guessing.

But Lucifer fought back as good as he could by attacking both angels at once.

He dug into their sides, an evil glint in his eyes when Samandriel and Balthazar shrieked with laughter as his hands kneaded up and down their sides and lower ribs. But both angels were still attacking him. With one hand they tried to push his tickling hands away, with the other they tried to attack their big brother's armpits.

"NOOOO! S-STAHAHAHAP THAHAHAT PLEAHAHAHASE!"

And they finally dug into his underarms and in an instant Lucifer stopped his own tickle attack, only to clamp his arms down, trapping their wiggling fingers underneath.

"Yeah get him good!" Gabriel said, laughing when Lucifer arched his back and let out a loud shriek of laughter.

"M-MIKEY! H-HELP MEHEHE PLEAHAHAHASE! TH-THEY'RE KILLING MEHEHEHE!"

To say they were shocked would be an understatement when Michael threw his head back and laughed out loud at his little brother's pleading words.

Immediately Gabriel, Balthazar, Samandriel and Castiel stopped their playful torture, only to look at how Michael got lost in his growing laughter and even Lucifer looked at his big brother with wide eyes.

He had never seen Michael so carefree ad happy as in this moment.

His whole body shook with the force of his majestic laughter, his mouth twisted into the biggest smile he had ever seen and his eyes sparkled with mirth when he looked at them.

When realization finally hit him, Lucifer's cheeks turned into a bright red.

"That's not funny Mikey! Stop laughing at me!" he growled.

"Stop laughing? Are you crazy Lucy? Mikey never laughs!" Samandriel said and he pinched his big brother's side for emphasis.

"Shut up and get off of me!" Lucifer growled as he pushed Samandriel and the others away.

All of them looked at Michael afterwards and had to grin when the mighty angel whipped some small tears out of his eyes when he had stopped laughing.

"I do laugh Samandriel. I just don't laugh that much," Gods oldest angel exclaimed and the stoic expression was about to return to his face, but Lucifer wouldn't give him the chance to do so and in a matter of seconds he pounced on his big brother, pinning him down with a big grin on his face.

"Laugh some more for us Mikey~."

And he dug in…and Michael almost exploded with happy laughter.

His brother knew which buttons he had to press to make the mighty and powerful archangel Michael scream and laugh like the little fledgling he once was.

"Come on guys. Help me and let's find out if we can make the great archangel Michael beg for mercy."

The others didn't have to think twice about this offering and in an instant they were by Lucifer's side. The moment Michael snorted all of them lost it and happy and loud laughter was the only sound that was heard in heaven that day.

And somewhere in heaven, in a hidden place, an old and wise men was smiling about the happiness of his sons…

**_The End_**


End file.
